imaginefandomcom-20200222-history
Dina
Dina & Nina Caliente: The Simple Life is a popular reality TV series which follows popular Sims 2 characters Dina Caliente and her sister, Nina Caliente on their long journey to live "the simple life". They must perform certain tasks like: working at a gym, serving popcorn at the cinema and much more. Show History The Show is mostly based on The Simple Life starring Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie. The begin with, Dina Caliente's official Youtube channel desperatly wanted a show which would allow the viewers to get an idea on how Dina and Nina Caliente live their lives etc. A month before the show began the producer said that "This show will basically show people that Dina and Nina aren't what the game and tabloids make out. They're both kind and caring girls who love their family's and their lives so much." A few days before the show began, it was revealed that the show would be set in the Pleasantview and Downtown area mostly. The show mostly focus's on Dina and Nina, but it's rumoured that some of their family memembers will become more important roles soon. First Season Complications Despite the fact that the first season appeared to be in good shape, complications rose from start to finnish. During the first episode the girls drove off in a car, before they reached McDonalds they were pulled over for speeding. The producers took the fine they were given and paid it off straight away. In the episode which features a rich family in a mansion, the viewers see that Dina is upset about the similarities towards the rich family and the Goth family that lived near her (which she was suspected of breaking the family up). Dina believed that the producers did this on purpose and threatened to quite the show half way through. More complications rose when Nina became very ill during the filming for the Gym episode. She was taken to a hospital near the Gym and was told that she could no longer take part in the show for a while. Which is why the second episode features scene's from mostly Dina rather than Nina. Seasons First Season In the first season, Dina and Nina gave up their phones, credit cards and make-up for the life on the "move". They were told to do certain jobs in order to pay the bills for their own apartment. During this season, the girls went to work at certain business' in the Bluewater Village district. They worked at a Gym, Cinema, Cheque desk and more. During their time working, they didn't give 100% on their jobs which lead to confrontations from their Manager's. During their time at the gym, Dina got into a confrontation with the manager and was made to leave the building. Nina also got into an argument with a rich family's wife. The first episode aired on Youtube on the 20th March 2009 and recieved 229 views from viewers. Throughout the first season the show received good reviews and was highly rated. The first season is set to be released on DVD in September. Episodes *'Episode 1 - Pilot - Air Date: 20th March 2009 - Season 1' The original Pilot for Dina & Nina: The Simple Life was created to introduce the premise of the show and its stars, Dina Caliente and Nina Caliente to Youtube to help persuade them to greenlight the series. The pilot featured Dina and Nina being given information on what they will be doing during the series, they were also told they'd have to work in order to get money to live. They were also told that they'd have no money, no credit cards and no make-up. They were also told that they'd be saying goodbye to their homes. During the episode, Dina and Nina returned to a studio version of their old white house, there, they were greeted by a blue truck which they were instructed to drive on their journey. The girls both stopped at McDonalds for a bite to eat, without any money, they managed to get away without paying. *'Episode 2 - Let's Get Physical - Air Date: 28th March 2009 - Season 1' The Second episode was when the girls started their jobs. They arrived at a Fitness First Gym and were given jobs by their new boss, Julie. Nina was put on pool watch, and Dina was told to clean the Mens toilets. During this episode, Dina complained about how dirty the toilets where and decided not to continue with her work. Her boss Julie became angry with Dina and the pair got into a row. During this row, the girls realised that Dina wouldn't be getting paid, which made Dina leave the Gym before she should have. Nina was paid $179 and the girls decided to find their first apartment. *'Episode 3 - Theatre Sellers - Air Date: TBA - Season 1' The girls are set to work at a cinema serving popcorn and other products. *'Episode 4 - Maid's to a Rich family - Air Date: TBA - Season 1' The girls become maid's to a popular rich family in Bluewater village. The family is said to look like the Goth family, which makes Dina very upset and uncomfortable. *'Episode 5 - The Multiple - Air Date: TBA - Season 1' This episode is the season finale and will see the girls peform multiple jobs. One of these is cashing cheques and according to rumours, they will find a cheque for themselves in there too for taking part in the series. Remakes and Spin-Offs Dina and Nina's rural misadventures on The Simple Life have proved so popular with viewers that other companies like the Sim Broadcasting Network has produced international versions for overseas television. While Dina's international counterparts aren't famous or popular sims, they are relatively rich and well-known in their home countries, and the plots of the remakes tend to be the same. Here are two of the current remakes *'Amy and Amanda: Living The Dream' - This show was more based on The Simple Life starring Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie, the show aired on Sim Land TV three days ago. The show mainly featured two rich family's which had to embark on various jobs in order to keep their money. *Bella and Brandi - This show was based very much around Dina and Nina's Simple Life. The show followed popular sim Bella Goth and Brandi Broke as they moved to Strangetown and tried to live amongst the different life forms. A Spin-off show has been rumoured to take place after the Simple Life. The show will allow various fans of Dina's to spend a week with her at her home in Pleasantview. Although nothing has been confirmed. External Links *officialdinacaliente on YouTube